Roses are Red, Violets are Green, Isn't That How It Goes?
by tonysstarkss
Summary: Sequel to Kittens & Cat Fights Don't Mix; When Tony starts receiving gifts from the god of Mischief, its safe to say he's a little perplexed, I mean, all they did was have sex, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

First, I would like to apologize for the title, it may change. This is a sequel to Kittens & Cat Fights Don't Mix, and I would recommend reading that first before reading this one. It's not terribly long! Oh and also there will be at least one more chapter maybe more! :)

* * *

><p>There was a single rose lying next to Tony's head on the other pillow next to him on the empty side of the bed.<p>

He yawned, blinking the rest of the sleep away from his eyes before sitting up, and quickly laying back down realizing that was a terrible idea as he felt lingering pain in his lower back. That's when all of the memories from last night came vividly back to him.

His heat, the bubble bath, and Amora barging in like she owned the place, which was enough to give Tony a heart attack. Then Loki strutting his high and mighty self in there and Tony really thought he was dead. Where the Avengers were during all of this madness, he will never know. He imagined Loki used some magic voodoo to keep them occupied while he had his way with him, the slick bastard.

He tried to stretch out the muscles in his back before reaching over and grabbing the purple colored rose in curiosity, making sure not to touch the few thorns that adorned the sides of the stem. Panic filled his bloodstream when he realized that Loki could have poisoned this to where when someone touched it, it killed them.

He immediately dropped the flower back on the bed, looking back and forth between his hand that grabbed it and the rose itself, and waiting for it to explode or for his fingers to melt off his calloused hand.

When neither happened, feeling stupid he rolled off the bed, taking the flower with him while still staring at the thing with a raised eyebrow.

Was this some sort of thank you for last night? Tony didn't want to delve too deep into it, so he just put some pants on, and cleaned himself up. He was about to jump in the shower to at least clean himself up, when his stomach growled and his feet started walking toward the kitchen instead.

Walking bare footed, he made it to the bar area and noticed that there was already someone sitting on one of the seats. And of course it had to be the brother of the guy he fucked yesterday.

He tried to tip toe around conspicuously, but it was to no use since he would see him anyway, with his thunder god senses Tony liked to call them.

"Good morn, Tony Stark." Thor's gruffly greeting still startled him.

"Oh. Hey Thor, what's up?" Tony had just finished putting the rose and the vase on the counter, and Thor gazed upon it speculatively.

"I didn't know you liked flowers."

And when had Thor started noticing little things like that anyway? He pulled a couple eggs and some cheese out of the fridge and raised an eyebrow at the burly blonde while raking his brain trying to think of a reason why he would have a rose. "Yeah, uh, Pepper told me I need to brighten the place up in here. What do you think?"

Thor looked around and then back to Tony, who was taking out a pan to cook an omelet. Hopefully this time he wouldn't burn it too bad like the last four times he attempted the daunting task of cooking.

"I wouldn't mind a little more color. More red and gold, I think."

"I knew I always liked you!" The thunderer chuckled and Tony grinned and cracked an egg, still feeling slightly awkward when things became suddenly silent. He hoped this awkwardness went away soon, and he really hoped that he could stop picturing his little brother pounding him into the mattress, that would be a major plus.

"You are up at a strange time, I must say." Thor mentioned as he opened probably his 4th pop tart of the morning already.

Tony gulped. _Yeah well you know, pretty hungry from the sexy times I had last night._

"Yeah, I really wanted an omelet so, I decided to cook one. There you go." And speaking of said omelet, it was only half burnt this time around. He took a bite and continued, "And anyways, I want to know when you became so observant all of the sudden? First the flower, now my sleeping habits?"

Thor was still gazing at him curiously as he stuffed his face with more pop tart. "I don't know, you seem…unlike yourself, aren't you supposed to be still on your heat…if you don't mind me asking."

Tony took another bite of his burnt breakfast to hide his own surprise at Thor's astute observing, before realize he ate it so fast he burnt his tongue on the hot cheese. Yet that thought hadn't even crossed his mind that morning when he woke up and wasn't in excruciating pain, as per usual. Tony coughed for a seconds, and poured some water in a cup lying on the counter before downing that. Thor walked over to Tony and beat on his back, which didn't help in the slightest besides make the shorter man's heart rise to his throat. "O-okay Thor, thanks…bud. I'm fine." Tony strangled out.

The blonde then looked down at Tony curiously. "If your quite sure…" he looked to be thinking about leaving to go back to his chair, or somewhere else Tony really didn't care. He could have left to go back to Asgard right in that second and wouldn't have cared, just as long as he left this particular awkward situation and left Tony alone to simmer about his own mistakes last night. But of course karma was not on the billionaire's side today. Thor tilted his head to the left curiously, almost like a puppy and Tony almost cracked himself up at the comparison.

"And there is something else as well…" Thor literally leaned down slightly to Tony's neck and-

-smelled him.

"Whoa! What the hell Thor?! Did you just sniff me?"

Thor moved back and straightened up again. "Yes. You have a new scent to yourself."

Tony couldn't believe it. "What-What the fu- you've been taking note of how I smell? Okay point break that is weird. Really fucking weird. Are you-have you been in Clint's secret stash of pot again? Thor we told you about that-"

Thor grunted, "As an Asgardian, my senses are greater than those of a mortal, I need not those drug like substances as you call them to enlighten my senses."

_Yeah yeah, I know that considering that Loki used his magical Asgardian senses to-_

"You smell similar to…I'm not sure. I recognize it though, from the past. It's very strange." Thor still would''t let it go and continued to stare at Tony.

Tony just pretended that didn't bother him, and finished up his cheese omelet. "It's probably the new cologne I've been using lately, I-and you know something, that's just weird dude. You don't just stand up and walk over and smell me. I have limits. That had to be one of the-"

Thor was about to protest his point further but before Tony could hear it or even finish his point for that matter, he ran to the bathroom in his room, throwing up his half burnt omelet.

The next day it was a wrench with a red and gold handle. And if the magical appearance wasn't obvious enough, it had a shiny green bow wrapped around it.

Tony had half hoped it was a screwdriver instead since he lost his favorite one in his mess downstairs in the workshop. Actually, instead of giving him silly gifts, the Asgardian could make himself useful and actually clean that for him. And seconds after that thought ran through his head, he was a bit worried that instead of being actually distressed that Loki was sending him weird gift, but of course he was instead upset that he gave him something else he didn't particularly need at the moment.

His priorities were never in order anyways…no big deal right?

He still took the, -homemade wrench? –with him to the workshop. Tony considered asking Pepper if she was the one who left that and the flower for him, but he figured no. Since Jarvis already stated she hadn't entered the penthouse since their last fight…and he noticed at a closer look that the tool was indeed homemade, with ancient carvings set into it that also marked Pepper off the small list of possible…admirers? He really didn't want to consider Loki an…admirer of himself, but hey everyone could use more of those. Right?

As he sat the wrench down, he looked upon the scribbled carvings again. He didn't know what the meant, but they looked nice anyway. Probably some Asgardian mumbo jumbo that Thor might know more about, but for sure wasn't about to ask him about it after the last strange, early morning encounter with him.

Tony realized that he might have been acting a bit naive about this whole situation. And when he means a bit he means a hella lot.

Like why in the hell, would Loki, the god of mischief and who all the hell knows, would keep dropping him off little presents every so often. It just didn't make sense to the genius. Yeah sure, they fucked. And it was nice and all, but he sure as hell didn't consider Loki to be he's "one and only" and all that bull that came with being an omega. All of that bonding shit just wasn't for him. And sure…technically they did bond. Yet he still didn't consider himself a bonded man. Just a stipulation, that's all it was.

Yet, over the past few weeks, the number of strange gifts kept added up. There was a point when Tony didn't know where he going to be able to hide the weird items from the rest of the gang, namely Pepper. Even though it was agreed between them the nature of their relationship was no longer…intimate... she was still allowed inside his bedroom, only to pack the rest of her junk that is. Thankfully for Tony she was almost done in that endeavor, which made more room for Loki's trinkets to go. Yep, Tony Stark definitely had his priorities in order…

Tony had just gotten back from a meeting with Fury on ways to prevent his secret admirer and his blonde bitch of a friend from terrorizing the city with their "motherfucking antics" as the one eyed giant had so put it, when he saw Pepper going through his stuff in his closet as she _tried_ to collect the rest of her things. In the midst of all her rummaging about, she had thrown a lot of Loki's little gifts around that he had left him in the past week that Tony just stored towards the back of his large closet. The weird music box thing he left on his pillow two days prior was on the floor in shambles and that really annoyed Tony. For whatever reason, he did not know, he knew it shouldn't bother him as much as it did, but…it did. Bother him. A lot. He blamed it on the fact that it was homemade too, with the same runes as the wrench he received last week.

He picked it up and was trying to piece it back together, when the redhead turned around and didn't look particularly amused. As per usual around the shorter man.

"Tony, why do you have a miniature Loki figurine?" He looked up and saw that she was holding the Loki action figure Loki gave him yesterday, which Tony found to be stupidly hilarious. He knew they sold little figurines of the Avengers, but for Loki to have one of himself was just weird, and hilarious. Or maybe he created it himself, knowing the egotistical maniac, it was a strong possibility. As soon as Tony saw it though, he knew exactly what to do with it, and it involved some of the Captain's own action figures from the 40's, which he happened to have one of himself back in the day too. He stole that particular favorite one of Cap's and he put the gift Loki gave him and Steve's action figure in comprising positions on the bar table in the kitchen. It was pretty amusing seeing the blushing Captains expression on that particular prank; he figured Loki would be proud at the mischief. Tony shook his head to rid himself of the memory.

It didn't matter what the devious little shit thought of him.

Pepper brought him out of that particular reverie with another question, "And what's with all this crap anyway? I don't remember you being a hoarder before. Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Hey! It's not crap okay? Just some stuff I've been collecting. You know, just a new hobby"

"Oh, so you've collecting random crap then as a hobby?"

"Geez, who peed in your cheerios this morning? You've seen me doing weirder things than this before."

Pepper turned back around and sighed, gathering all the rest of her things from the closet. "You are right on that note, I suppose. Well, I had best be going."

"Got a date?"

"Um, well yes, I do. So if you don't mind." She pushed herself around Tony and through the door, making sure not to step on any of Loki's post coital gifts with her beige high heels.

He turned around to follow her out, happily unaffected by the fact that his ex was going on a date with someone else. Thankfully their breakup was very harmonious, even when Tony found out a few days ago that she had been seeing Happy ever since they had ended things, and even a little before then, but it honestly wasn't surprising in the least to him either. He couldn't remember a time where he wished for an ex's happiness, but with Pepper, he sure hoped she got everything she wanted. She deserved it after all the shit he'd put her through in the past few years.

"I'll tell Happy you said hello."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Pepper rolled her eyes in a friendly way before Tony heard the clicking of her heels dissipate once she finally made it to the elevator.

He rushed back to his closet and found some empty shoe boxes to hide/store all of his nik-naks from all the rest of the group, even though he didn't know why they would ever be in his closet, he wanted to make every precaution.

The balloons, Tony figured, was pushing it.

After coming in from a wild night, and a few girls' numbers, his whole penthouse living room was filled with…pink and blue balloons. It looked like a baby shower for fucks sake.

He was still slightly drunk but still had the mindset to find a needle and pop all of them, even though the sound was deafening to his heightened senses. One hour and an ear-splitting headache later, he threw the remains into the trash and ordered Jarvis to get rid of it before anyone saw it in the morning to ask questions.

Holding his head and groaning, he almost made it back to his room, right when he almost stepped on-

-a cat?

There was a literal, real life cat sitting right in front of his feet on the floor, looking up at him with bright green eyes, kind of like…no. emHell no./em

He tried kicking the feline out of the way to no avail, only to almost fall on his face in the process.

"Fuck! Stupid cat. I hate cats. Fucking Loki." He mumbled as he crashed on his bed, forgetting to close his bedroom door in the process.

He woke up around 1 in the afternoon, happily without a major headache. He smiled into his pillow, almost drifting off again when something soft and furry hit him in the face ever so softly. Now that he mentioned it, he thought he had heard something strange coming from the pillow next to him and, "Son of a bitch, Loki." The cat opened one bleary eye to look into Tony's own brown ones questioningly before swiping his forehead again with his shiny, black tail.

Tony shot up and shooed the cat away, yet it only lifted its hind leg up and started licking itself.

Cursing to himself, he jumped off the bed and barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up all of last night's alcohol contents down the toilet, then some.

* * *

><p>Like I said, there will be at least one more chapter. I love comments and hearing your feedback! Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any mistakes, and short chapter this time!

* * *

><p>Natasha was giving him weird glances. And quite honestly he figured he knew why.<p>

Ever since Loki began his weird gift giving stunts, Tony didn't spend a whole lot of time with the gang, this being the first time in a week they have actually sat down to eat dinner together. They were currently sitting in the living area, chowing down on pizza. He couldn't blame it all on Loki though; his stomach was acting up majorly. Like, always cramping and throwing up at least once-a-day type stuff. But today, he was feeling more like himself, and up to hanging with the gang, and he needed it like he needed air.

Tony had just gotten back from the store when they ordered. First time he had actually been out since his little drunken party night a week ago. Another strange thing he noticed about himself- he was growing out of his jean size. Which…was strange as well considering he wore the same jean size since he was 25, but for some weird reason they were no longer fitting him. He blamed it on the pies Steve tended to cook, even though he hadn't baked in…a few weeks. He still blamed the pies.

"Where did the cat come from?" Clint asked, looking at Bruce who was currently holding it and petting the feline in his lap.

"Pep, she said I needed a companion." Tony lied easily.

Clint snorted and Natasha was still giving him her signature 'like hell if I believe a single word coming out of your mouth right now' look.

"But a cat? I thought you hated cats."

"I do, she just—"

"And it's not like you are completely alone Tony. We live here. Are you depressed? Is that the reason for the cat?"

Of course the good Captain had to come in and "save the day" as per usual.

"If you ask another question, I believe I will become depressed Rogers. I am fine! You people need to get off my back!"

"Whoa there sunshine, did you forget to take your happy pills today?"

Tony stood up and glared at Barton. "I said, get off my back." He then scooped the cat from his lap and made a bee line straight to his room and slammed the door. So much for "hanging with friends' time."

Clint just shrugged and stuffed his face, just in case some of the others wanted to nag at him for his prior rudeness. But instead they all looked worried for the genius.

"Something ails Tony Stark, yet I have to find out what that is." Thor piped in, looking the most upset out of the group, which is strange compared to usual.

"What do you mean, Thor?"

The thunderer looked conflicted as to whether or not say what he wanted to.

"Thor? What is it?" Natasha asked with her poker face still intact.

"Well, the morning after the last incident with my brother and Amora, I caught up with him and talked to him for a short amount of time. He seemed troubled, more so than usual and he was no longer on his heat, and also there was-"

"Wait," Natasha stopped him, "he was no longer on his heat?"

Clint piped in, his mouth completely full of pizza still, "But he had just started that week. His heats always last at least 2 weeks, sometimes more."

"That's what I thought as well man of hawk."

Clint was about to throw the piece of pizza at the thunderer's head for the nickname when Bruce spoke up, having being quiet this whole time before.

"You spoke to him, and had a conversation…an actual conversation? I've tried talking to him for the past couple of weeks, but he has been pushing me away."

"Aw poor Brucie, your boyfriend is mistreating you?"

Natasha slapped the back of Clint's head, which made him shut up instantly. Bruce just lowered his glasses and looked at him in exasperation before continuing, "He has hardly been down in the workshop, at first he blamed it on sickness, and the excuses kept adding up after that. Something's up with him, he hardly leaves his room."

"That's…very unlike him." Steve murmured. "What should we do about it?"

Bruce stood up from his chair, "I'll go talk to him, try to get something out of him this time."

Everyone nodded and continued to finish up their meal as Bruce made his way over to the engineer's bedroom where he was still cooped up in.

But Thor had different plans in mind. Plans that included a visit to Asgard.

"So what's been going on with you? And don't say 'nothing', 'I've been sick', or any of the above."

After Bruce went to try and get some answers from the genius; and unsuccessful once again, he convinced him to leave the tower and get some fresh air. So now they were both sitting in McDonalds, eating their meals, as Tony looked everywhere but the other man.

"I've gained 15 pounds, Bruce." Tony replied as he stuffed his second cheeseburger down his throat. Bruce almost laughed at the irony but it came out as a barely audible snort instead.

"Well," Bruce cleared his throat, "Maybe you should come to the workout center in the tower more, and maybe spar with Steve or Thor some. And I could use a yoga buddy."

Tony unconsciously touched his barely bulging stomach with shaking fingers.

When he finally put two and two together, he was throwing up one morning, as per usual, and got in the shower to notice that there was a bulge in his stomach. There was always a little something there, Bruce was right, he was slacking off in the working out department, but that was different, he could feel it. It wasn't normal.

He always had a bit of an inkling that he could be…_you know_. Ever since Loki came and fucked him in heat, it was always a possibility.

But he was Tony Stark. He made sure to always have precautions when it came to his heat, and who he hung around, etc. His whole life had been that way. Just a big precaution. Just like daddy dearest always told him when he found out that he was an omega all those years ago.

But now, he has something growing inside of him and has no way of talking about it to anyone, not even Jarvis.

"Tony? You in there?"

He smiled sadly across the booth and sat his cheeseburger down. He wasn't so hungry anymore anyways.

"You know, you should get out more, seriously. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or I am going to have to hulk out?" He smiled kindly right back at him, kidding of course.

"Look Brucie, this um…this may be a bit hard to hear…don't make promises about hulking out just yet until you hear me out…"

Bruce was staring intently at Tony, and stopped eating as well. "Alright, you know you can tell me anything."

And he was right, Bruce wouldn't tell another soul about this, he was just like that. He looked around, making sure no one was around their vicinity before speaking again.

"Alright, here's the thing…I think I very well may be, well and this is only be making wild guesses here to why I've blown up like a balloon, doesn't mean that it's true-"

"Tony, just tell me."

The engineer looked up into his best friend's kind and open eyes, and knew had to tell him; even though he was nowhere near ready, for this or any of this.

"Pregnant."

He coughed up some of his soda, before squeaking out a "What?"

Tony chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Uh-yeah. The mood swings, the random extra 10 pounds…it's because I'm pregnant Bruce."

Bruce's eyes widened and quickly he controlled his facial features, but found that was rather difficult to do.

"O-kay. So I'm guessing that's why your heat only lasted like 3 days instead of 3 weeks like usual..." Tony was actually pretty proud of his friend, he didn't act out as much as he anticapated, but he wasn't finished explaining just yet.

Tony shouldn't have been surprised that Bruce noticed that, but he was. "Uh yeah. That would be it. Of course me being me, well I denied it and denied it to myself for weeks, but there's no more hiding it anymore…it's true."

Bruce was giving him an inquisitive look across the table now, Tony hated that look.

"I didn't know you were…into…the opposite sex, like that."

Tony gasped his chest like a heart broken heroine, "Oh Bruce, I'm sorry…if I would have known your feelings for me before I would have told you!"

Rolling his eyes and taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes, he chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's just…well yeah I'm just shocked. I guess."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Bruce smiled as he asked, and Tony really wished he wouldn't because if he knew who it actually was, he would be less smiley and more… greeny.

"Well! I'm stuffed! Thanks for taking me out on this lovely outing Brucie, but I've got things to do, people to see-" Bruce grabbed the other man's shoulder surprisingly with a hard grip and sat him back down harshly in the booth, his face no longer smiley. "Tony. Tell me who it is. Please?"

Tony groaned and threw his face into his hands, "God, don't tell me you're going to go beat him up for getting your best friend pregnant…because I don't know if you could-well actually you could take him." Tony reminisced about the Loki shaped dent in his floor, from ages ago which brought a smile to his face and a confused one to Bruce's.

"Please, just tell me."

Tony swore to himself and figured New York City could use a couple less McDonalds anyway.

Surprisingly, they both made it out of the restaurant with no Hulk incidents. Nope, Bruce waited until the tower to let out his…distraught, at the current situation. It was probably for the best. At least he made it to his specified Hulk bubble Tony made for him after the last incident.

"Yeah, hang in there Brucie, it'll be alright!" Tony called to the now-Hulked out Banner, and in reply he heard a loud roar.

"Hang in to what—Tony! What happened to Dr. Banner? What did you do?" said Mr. Do Gooder himself, who was currently on his way by the looks of it, the workout room, if the yoga mat and sweats are any indictors. "Spangles, why is it always my fault when Bruce Hulks out? And why can't you just call him Bruce like a normal person?"

"Well, because it usually is?" he retorted back.

"Oh Caps got some spark to him. Sounds like you've been around me too much." He just rolled his eyes, and maneuvered around the shorter man. "You should be more careful.

You didn't poke him again with that pointy object did you?"

"You know, people can really take some of what you say the wrong way, wonder boy; you might want to think before you speak. Trust me I know from personal experience."

The Captain just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, Natasha, Clint and I are thinking about going down to spar, if you like to join. Thor might join us later too once he gets back from Asgard."

Tony was already shaking his head at the invitation, but the last part of his statement made him pause. "Oh…Thor's back?"

Picking out a water bottle from the kitchen, Steve shrugged before heading towards the elevator. "Yeah I think that's what he said that he'd be back here sometime today, anyway gotta go. See ya around."

"Yeah yeah…" Tony muttered under his breath. He knew he had to talk to Thor, before Bruce decided to blab to him or someone else about what the situation is. He trusted Bruce more than anyone in the world, but sometimes he got a little crazy after he hulked out. He just wanted to make sure he heard it from himself. Tony was secretly writing out his will in his head as he made his way down to the workout room, that damn cat from Loki on his heels.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :L I love hearing from you guys!<p> 


End file.
